Renascer
by Swam Cullen Black
Summary: Um dia humana e normal, no outro vampira. O renascer de uma vida que se complicara com o tempo.O amor é eternamente eterno, mas à que lutar para chegara até ele...
1. Chapter 1

** Epilogo**

Inês e patrícia, num dia são simples amigas e humanas , no outro , virão irmãs e vampiras.

Com a nova vida as irmãs, vão ter de lutar contra os inimigos e também contra a morte.

Ao longo dos tempos vão tentando conquistar novamente o amor de André e David

O tempo não pára, por isso as horas passam, os dias também, mas o amor não espera.

Será que conseguirão chegar a tempo de renascer de novo o amor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nascer da luz**

Era dia dos meus anos, 7 de Fevereiro, Domingo, o sol brilhava demasiado para um dia de Inverno. Seria a primeira vez que ia receber os parabéns do meu namorado. Sentia-me feliz, alias estranhamente feliz, não conseguia tirar o sorriso da cara, 15 anos de existência, 3 meses e 1 semana deles com o David.

O telemóvel tocou, era o David, atendi:

- Parabéns – disse

- Obrigada – agradeci

- Logo à noite vemo-nos? – Perguntou

- Estou a contar com isso – brinquei

- Ok, podes ter a certeza de que vou, até logo – disse

- Adeus

Passei o resto do dia a receber mensagens de parabéns.

À noite quando cheguei ao restaurante onde íamos jantar fui recebida com um abraço bem forte do David, esticou-me a mão e entregou-me uma grande prenda, fiquei paralisada a olhar para ela e por fim, acabei por a abrir, era um ursinho gigante com um coração a dizer "amo-te", adorei, era espectacular.

- David, adorei …. é linda – declarei maravilhada

- Eu sabia que ias gostar – disse e em seguida beijou-me.

Aquele beijo foi espectacular, por momentos pensei que poderia existir uma vida eterna ao seu lado, para todo o sempre, não o consegui largar, era tão intenso.

O amor é o sentimento mais forte, mais poderoso, que me unia com ele, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser na nossa história

Ouvir palavras como "amo-te" ou "quero ficar contigo para sempre" fazia-me sonhar alto, até ás nuvens, onde tudo é belo e maravilhoso.

De repente voltei ao mundo real, no momento em que estava na minha festa de anos. Seguiu-se a Ana e a Mariana que me entregaram mais prendas, elas e a Inês eram as minhas melhores amigas, infelizmente a última não pode estar presente.

Comecei a abrir as prendas, a da Ana era o DVD "Lua Nova".

- Ana!? Não acredito – constatei pois era umas minhas prendas predilectas.

Abri depois a da Mariana, era igualmente fantástica, um álbum de fotografias minhas, delas e do David.

Após ter aberto as prendas dos outros convidados, fomos jantar.

Sentia a Ana um pouco tensa, senti que algo se passava com ela.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Ana? – Resolvi perguntar.

- Não, nada – respondeu.

Não acreditei, mas tentei esquecer e concentrar-me na festa.

Durante toda a noite mantivetive um sorriso patético no rosto, até ao momento em que a Mariana me perguntou o que se passava.

- O que é que tens? – perguntou

- Estou feliz, só isso – respondi

- Só isso? – desconfiou

- Pronto, tipo sabes quando te sentes mesmo feliz com o teu namorado? É o que sinto hoje, como se tivesse mesmo 100% de certezas que vou ficar com ele para sempre – expliquei

- Percebo, é o amor – disse enquanto ria

Voltamos todos para casa. Enquanto não dormia, tentei descodificar o que se passava com a Ana, mas sem sucesso.

No dia seguinte tinha a Ana e a Inês à minha espera, isto era muito esquisito.

- Logo à noite vocês vêm comigo – declarou Ana

- Contigo? Onde? – perguntou a Inês

- Nashville, tenho vos contar a verdade – explicou-nos

- Nashville? – Gritou Inês enquanto ria ás gargalhadas – Por favor…

- Estou a falar a sério, mesmo muito sério, às 15:15 horas na minha casa – concluiu

- Primeiro tenho natação e só saiu de lá às 17:30 horas, e em segundo, o que dizemos aos nossos pais? – constatei

- Os vossos pais já sabem, então fica para as 17:30 horas.

Durante todo o dia eu e a Inês andamos desconfiadas, não sabíamos que coisa tão importante tinha para nos dizer em Nashville.

Na natação, quando me despedi do David, tive um pressentimento que aquele beijo era um dos últimos, sentia um aperto no coração, algo me dizia que a conversa com a Ana ia mudar tudo.

**Deixem Reviews , se gostarem .**


	3. Chapter 3

Cheguei a casa da Ana e ela pediu-me a mim e à Inês para entrarmos no carro, entramos e seguimos em direcção ao aeroporto.

Quando chegamos dirigimo-nos a uma casa gigante, a mais bela que já tinha visto, antes de abrirmos a porta a Ana transformou-se numa adulta de cerca de 22 anos, gritei de susto e a Inês ficou a olhar para ela de boca aberta.

- Já vos explico – decerto percebeu a nossa cara de espanto.

Ela era agora uma jovem adulta de cabelos compridos castanhos claros, de olhos amarelados e pele esbranquiçada. Bastante bonita.

Entrei a murmurar com a Inês.

- O que se passou aqui? – perguntei incrédula

- Não sei – respondeu céptica

Lá dentro constatei que quase todos eram semelhantes com ela, não percebíamos o que se passava. Mandaram-nos sentar no sofá e explicaram-nos.

- Esta é a vossa verdadeira família! – anunciou Ana.

- Nossa família? – perguntamos

- Sim, vocês são gémeas e dentro de dias vão transformar-se em vampiras ou lobas. - declarou

Agora já percebia tudo aquelas pessoas todas que em tempos tinham sido personagens do meu filme preferido "Crepúsculo" eram agora da minha família.

- Esqueçam os nossos nomes da suposta "vida real" e pensem só nos nossos nomes do filme – disse Alice

- Dentro de quantos dias vamos-nos transformar? – perguntou Inês

- No dia do vosso aniversário – respondeu Emmett

- Mas eu já fiz anos! – Declarei

- E eu só faço a 18 de Julho – concluiu Inês.

- Em Portugal sim, para a nossa família vampiro-lobática não, para nós vocês fazem em a 15 de Fevereiro, não se esqueçam que são gémeas apesar de serem falsas. – disse Jacob

- Ou seja falta uma semana – concluiu Edward

- Agora vos explicar-vos quem vos é o que? – disse Ana

- Bem eu sou a vossa bisavó, casei-me com o Chace, temos o Edward, a Alice e a Rosalie como nossos filhos. O Chace e a Rosalie não têm poderes, o Edward lê mentes, a Alice vê o futuro e eu transformo-me no que quiser, somos todos vampiros – afirmou

- Então avozinha, onde esta a cacheira? – gozou Inês

Ambas nos rimos da sua própria piada. Não deram qualquer importância a nos estarmos a rir e continuaram.

- Eu casei com o Emmett que também não tem poderes e é um vampiro. – retorquiu Rosalie

- Eu com o Jasper que tem o poder de mudar os sentimentos das pessoas, também é vampiro. – disse Alice

- Eu casei-me com a Bella que neste momento é vampira e tem o poder do escudo, somos pais da Renesmee que é vossa mãe e do Jesse – anunciou Edward

- Eu sou o Sam, sou irmão do vosso pai Jacob, sou casado com a Emily – concluiu Sam

A nossa mãe era bonita, jovem, ruiva com cabelos encaracolados

- Eu tenho também o poder de mostrar pensamentos apenas com o toque. – explicou a nossa mae

- Agora que já sabem a verdade, vamos voltar para Portugal, amanhã é dia de aulas e têm de dormir – disse Ana

Assim que abandonamos a casa e nos dirigimos ao aeroporto ela voltou a transformar-se na Ana que tão bem conhecíamos.

No avião, a minha irmã anunciou-nos uma coisa.

- Sabem que falo muitas vezes por mail com o André, não sabem? – perguntou-nos com uma voz misteriosa

Ambas abanamos a cabeça em forma de afirmação.

- Ele vai mudar-se amanha para Vendas Novas, eu vou conhece-lo – gritou de alegria

- Tu e ele namoram? – perguntei

- Bem…. Sim, pronto sim – admitiu

Ficava feliz pela minha irmã. Fui o resto da viagem a dormir e quando acordei, já estava em casa.

Os dias passavam depressa, e cada vez mais se aproximava o dia da transformação, falara muitas vezes com a Inês sobre este assunto, ambas tínhamos medo, medo de matar-mos alguém, medo de magoar pessoas inocentes e que amávamos, medo que fosse doloroso…

Todas as noites, tinha pesadelos da forma como iria ser, o sonho era sempre o mesmo, eu a matar a pessoa que mais amava ao cimo da terra.

Era dia 14 de Fevereiro, dia dos namorados último dia de vida como humanas, fomos dar uma volta juntas com os nossos namorados, mas sem nunca referir a nossa verdadeira identidade. Eram bons os momentos que passávamos os quatro juntos, divertidos.

À noite fui jantar a casa do David, os pais e a irmã eram simpáticos e deveras inteligentes.

Era a minha última refeição, bacalhau com natas e doce de ananás, estava delicioso.

Do nada começou a cheirar a algo apetitosamente delicioso, um cheiro maravilhoso nunca antes cheirado, estava obsecada por aquele cheiro magnifico, quando o David se aproximou de mim, percebi que o cheiro era o seu sangue, retirei-me da mesa e segui até á casa de banho, lavei a cara e telefonei á Ana.

- Ana cheira-me a sangue! Ajuda-me – implorei-lhe

- Sentes algum ardor na garganta? – perguntou-me

- Não!

- Aguenta mais um bocado, eu e a Inês já estamos a caminho de Nashville, a transformação dela já está mais avançada que a tua. – explicou

- O quê? Eu estou a transformar-me? Ana eu estou na casa do David, e se mato alguém? – disse com a voz cada vez mais assustada.

- Espera e acalma-te, a Rosalie, o Emmett e o Edward estão a caminho, adeus, boa sorte – concluiu

Desliguei o telemóvel, olhei ao espelho e reparei que certa parte de mim ainda era humana, por isso mordi o meu próprio pulso e bebi do meu sangue, era delicioso, nunca tinha bebido nada tão bom na minha vida, depois salpiquei para a bancada sangue, para parecer que me tinha cortado, limpei a boca e dirigi-me novamente á mesa, todos repararam no meu pulso, e a mãe do David atou um pano ao meu pulso para o sangue parar de escorrer.

Enquanto esperava pela Rosalie, o Emmett e o avô Edward, o David fez uma observação.

- Estas a ficar branca, muito branca – disse com os olhos concentrados em mim.

Não comentei, tentei antes não entrar em pânico, em seguida dei-lhe a minha prenda, era uma moldura com uma fotografia nossa, em seguida ele deu-me a dele, não abri, por ouvir o Mercedes da Rosalie à porta, saí depressa e entrei no carro, quem o conduzia era o avô Edward.

Assim que entrei no carro, ficaram perplexos a olhar para o meu pulso.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Emmett

- Estava com muita sede de sangue, então para não magoar ninguém, bebi do meu próprio sangue. – expliquei

- Eu não acredito, és louca. Patrícia podes morrer! – gritou Rosalie horrorizada

- Edward o que fazemos? – perguntou Emmett

Dum segundo para o outro, Edward parou o carro.

- Algum de nos tem de injectar imediatamente veneno – declarou

Rosalie e Emmett desviaram o olhar.

- Ok, eu faço! Patrícia confias em mim? – perguntou-me nervoso

Abanei a cabeça, não conseguia esconder o meu nervosismo, mas também não podia morrer além, já não, tinha de arriscar.

- Desculpa se isto correr mal, desculpa – disse entre choros – Adoro-te – concluiu

- Vai correr bem, sei que sim, tu consegues – apaziguou Rosalie

Pegou no meu pulso e começou a injectar o veneno, era doloroso, os meus gritos eram inevitáveis, aquela chama que me invadia a garganta sem me deixar respirar, sentir o sangue e os órgãos a congelar dentro de mim, tudo isso me fazia sofrer muito.

A transformação demorou uma hora, por isso quando chegamos até ao jacto privado no aeroporto de Lisboa já estava transformada num sere sobrenatural, uma vampira.

Estava feliz, o avô Edward tinha conseguido. Eu não morrera naquele pequeno instante da eternidade.

O jacto foi rápido, não demorou muito até chegar-mos a Nashville, a vontade de beber sangue, angustiava-me, a vontade era maior que a responsabilidade.

Por isso quando chegamos lá a Rosalie levou-me até uma floresta, repleta de vida animal, aí apercebi-me da minha velocidade, era espantosa.

- Sentes o cheiro a sangue? – Perguntou Rosalie inalando aquele aroma delicioso.

- Sim – disse deliciada

- É um conjunto de veados, vamos caça-los? – Incentivou-me

- Caça-los? Como? – Perguntei

- Corres, agarra-os, mordes o pescoço do animal e sugas o sangue, são animais simples de apanhar. – explicou calmamente

Começamos a correr o máximo possível, cada uma apanhou um veado, sentamo-nos no chão a alimentarmo-nos. Entretanto ouvi-a a dizer " Como estará a decorrer a transformação da Inês? "

- De certeza que esta a correr tudo bem – disse tentando acalmar

" Como é que ela sabe o que eu estava a pensar? "

- Estas a dizer em voz alta, é normal sabes o que estas a pensar – disse em gozo

- Em voz alta? Eu estava a pensar para mim própria! – Disse-me

Levanto-me e corremos até à mansão da nossa família Cullen Black. Quando lá chegamos a Rosalie explicou ao avô Edward a sua desconfiança. Ela pensava que eu lia mentes.

- Patrícia o que ouves? Explica tudo… - perguntou com atenção e interesse

- Oiço todos a falarem alto dentro de minha cabeça, é complicado de explicar, tendo em conta que vocês não mexem a boca para falarem. – expliquei enquanto chorava assustada.

- Não tenhas medo, em principio deves ler mentes como eu – explicou Edward.

- Como estou fisicamente? – tentei desviar a conversa, dirigindo-me a todos em geral

- Achas que estas preparada para te ver? – perguntou-me a minha adorável mãe hesitando

Abanei a cabeça, então levou-me até uma casa de banho grande, no piso de cima, quando olhei ao espelho, vi uma figura, nada comparada com a minha anterior.

O espelho reflectia-me, agora era uma jovem adolescente de 18 anos, a minha pele era branca como uma parede acabada de pintar, os meus lábios eram agora vermelhos escuros, assim como os olhos, tinha também o cabelo ruivo e encaracolado, igual ao da mãe, bonito e sedoso.

Após ter-me analisado gritei de horror, os meus olhos estavam horríveis.

- Vai passar, dentro de algum tempo, eles ficarão castanhos-escuros quando não tiveres alimentada e castanhos amarelados quando estiveres bem alimentada. – Explicou a mãe

- A Inês? Onde está ela? – perguntei exaltada

- No quarto ao lado – disse-me

Saí da casa de banho e entrei no quarto, ela estava estendida na cama, parecia-se agora comigo, sem contar com a cor de cabelo, a sua continuava loiro, teria de apoia-la quando a transformação estivesse concluída, iria ser doloroso para ela, ver que os seus olhos magníficos, estavam agora horríveis, olhos de assassina.

Passaram duas horas para até a sua transformação estar completa, sem conversas, levei-a a à floresta para a ensinar a caçar.


	4. Chapter 4

Ao regressar-mos, perguntámos se não poderíamos voltar para Portugal, responderam-nos que não, teríamos de ficar um mês sem ter contacto físico com os humanos, para nos habituarmos á nossa nova e sobrenatural vida.

Fiquei abalada, pensava para mim própria o que iria ser do David.

-O David vai ficar bem – disse suavemente a minha doce irmã

" Edward! – gritei nos meus pensamentos"

Demorou cerca de um segundo a chegar até nos.

- Ela também lê pensamentos – explodi

-Está na altura de vocês irem para Denali. – Esclareceu o avô Edward

-Denali? - gritamos ao mesmo tempo

-Certamente já leram o crepúsculo, sobre a família Denali, é igual, com a diferença que na realidade eles dão aulas a vampiros recém nascidos, ajudam-nos a controlar os poderes, a sede, a força entre outros – explicou calmamente

-Denali? – Inês riu-se as gargalhadas – Era o que mais faltava, eu vou para Portugal ! – declarou decidida

-Não, não vais, ainda não consegues controlar a tua sede, queres matar o André? – disse o avô Edward enquanto a segurava por um braço.

-Quanto tempo vamos lá ficar? – perguntei

-Cerca de 1 mês – disse a Ana que chegara naquele momento – É melhor arrumarem as coisas, partimos dentro de uma hora.

Arrumamos as coisas, tínhamos de ir para Denali, para bem de todos, seria difícil a Inês estar um mês sem o André e eu sem o David, que mentira iríamos contar para estarmos a assentarmo-nos tanto tempo? Que partes da verdade teríamos de lhes ocultar? Como iríamos explicar que nunca mais iremos envelhecer?.

Estas eram as perguntas, ás quais não obtia respostas e que podiam delinear a nossa eternidade.

Por agora tentava apenas pensar que 1 mês iria passar rapidamente.

Quando entramos no Ferrari vermelho da Ana o silêncio instalou-se, ninguém falou, apenas todas pensávamos.

**Luisa: Muito obrigada , és uma querida e obrigada por leres a nossa fanfic . E para saberes terás de continuar a ler , irás ficar a saber em breve . :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revoltadas**

O caminho até Denali foi demasiado curto. Como seria a nossa vida agora? Viver sem razão de viver? Abdicar de tudo o que conquistamos nestes anos? Porque? 1 Mês é muito tempo longe dele. Se os peixes não sobrevivem fora de água, como sobreviverei eu sem ele?

Ao chegarmos lá, fomos recebidos por Kate, esta levou-nos até um salão grande, mas comum, sem grandes extravagancias, apenas um pequeno sofá em frente a uma lareira bem acesa. Nele estava sentado Eleazer, um vampiro que consegue descobrir os poderes dos outros da mesma espécie.

Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e dirigiu-se até nós, olhou-nos de olhos arregalados, pegou na doce e fria mão da Inês e inspirou fundo.

- Interessante, deveras interessante – suspirou Eleazer – dois poderes, quem diria. Única na nossa espécie com dois poderes.

-Dois? – gritou Inês

-Quais? – perguntou Ana surpreendida

-Ela lê pensamentos como o Edward e têm visões como a Alice – suavizou

Seguiu até mim e pegou na minha mão.

-Cada vez mais interessante. Tu tens os mesmos poderes que a tua irmã. – dirigiu-se a mim.

-Interessante? Você é tão hipócrita, como pode dizer que ter poderes é interessante? Não me vão servir de nada, só me fazem lembrar que foi condenada a esta vida para a eternidade. Como vou ser normal? Não vou, tenho um namorado humano, e quando estiver ao pé dele, sentirei vontade de beber o seu sangue! Isto é tudo menos interessante. – reagi de cabeça quente

- Tem calma ! – gritou Ana

Minutos depois , Eleazer mandou chamar a nossa futura professora, Tanya Denali , esta levou-nos até ao que seria o nosso quarto. Deixou-nos lá sozinhas.

O quarto era horrível, tinha apenas uma cama velha, uma cadeira a cair de podre, um puff roto, uma secretaria rachada e livro velhos comidos por ratos.

Ficamos chocadas, ambas odiávamos aquele quarto. Entretanto a Inês saiu em direcção à casa de banho. Não passara muito tempo até eu a ouvir a gritar, alias todos deviam ouvir, entrou novamente no quarto e gritou :

- Estava um vampiro nu na casa de banho! Eu mato a Ana!

Pegou no telemóvel e ligou à Ana, gritou e manifestou o seu descontentamento por tal situação, mas esta disse que teríamos de aguentar, para bem da humanidade.

Sem paciência, a Inês atirou-se para a cadeira e esta partiu-se.

Irritada, Inês pegou nos restos da cadeira e dirigiu-se a Tanya, resolvi segui- la e a conversa foi dialogada á base de gritos.

À noite quando nos recolhe-mos no quarto, desabafamos uma com a outra.

- Eu estou farta disto – disse-me

-Eu também

"Quero ir embora" – murmuramos as duas em pensamento

* * *

**Deixem reviews ( :**

**Esperamos que gostem . (:**


End file.
